


Pleasant Surprises

by bella_swan_deserved_better



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Alternate Universe, Apple White Bashing, Other, Raven Queen deserves better, Raven is the next Snow White bc of who her father is, The Good King is Snow's dad so what did you think will happen to Raven, The book is the actual one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_swan_deserved_better/pseuds/bella_swan_deserved_better
Summary: Raven's father is Snow White's. Surely this wouldn't cause a disturbance in for the next Generation of fairy tales. Right?This surely wouldn't cause a change for the roles of the story.
Relationships: Dexter Charming/Raven Queen
Comments: 11
Kudos: 203





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah....this came from a post in my Tumblr. A few chapters will have @thegayestasexual (Tumblr url) written it

Raven fidgets nervously. She nervously plays with her hair as she waits for her turn to sign the storybook of legends.

She didn’t want to sign the book just for it to tell her she was the next Evil Queen like everyone expected her to be.

They were going in alphabetical order and now it was Dexter’s turn.

She holds her breath and softly gasps as it’s revealed he would be the next Snow White’s Prince Charming. 

It showed as the mirror that appeared in front of him spun around to show the text of the story he will be in.

She felt her heart break.

She had began to fall for Dexter and for him to be Apple’s prince made her angry a little.

She nervously waits for her turn. 

After a while her name is called indicating her turn and she takes a deep breath.

“I am…Raven Queen. Daughter of the Evil Queen, and I pledge to…” she freezes and nervously looks around before holding her hand out nervously for the key. 

Her eyes furrow as the key that appeared was red with little intricate apples on them, how odd? It must indicate the Snow White story.

She hesitantly grabbed the key and takes a deep breath as she unlocked the book and held that breath in.

Her eyes widened as she saw herself in the pages.

Her purple hair was gone and it showed her ebony hair wavy. Her lips blood red, but she still had her purple violet eyes.

It was true her lips were blood red, but she wore purple lipstick because she felt embarrassed by them.

She was meant to be the Evil Queen. None of them had blood red lips, only purple or black.

The pages…. showed her being poisoned by an old woman.

But….why is she being poisoned? She wasn’t the next Snow White.

She blinks and her eyes tear up as the mirror appeared in front of her.

It showed her ebony hair long and in natural waves with a delicate beautiful crown atop her head.

It showed her as a ruler.

The text appeared in the mirror.

## ‘The Next Snow White’

She tears up and smiles brightly giggling softly as the mirror spun around.

She heard gasps and looked down to see Maddie and Cerise cheering as they saw the mirror.

Apple’s eyes widened but she stayed silent.

Raven placed a hand on Raven’s shoulder, “it would seem that since your father is the Good King…. making you and Snow White step sisters. Well it seems you have been chosen Ms. Queen,” he said gently.

Raven nods and smiles proudly as she looked at the audience.

“I am Raven Queen. Daughter of the Evil Queen, and I pledge to be the next Snow White!” she states proudly as the crowd cheered.

She hesitates before grabbing the pen that appeared in front of her. She bites her lip before grabbing it and signs her page.

_**Raven Queen** _

She gasps as the purple in her hair disappeared, leaving her naturally wavy ebony hair to be shown.

It finally hit her, she was the next Snow White.

All because of who her father is.


	2. Chapter 2

As the cheers died down Raven quickly made her way down the steps, quickly to be able to sit with Maddie and her other friends.

Her wavy ebony hair blew in the light breeze as she made her way to her seat.

She watched intrigued now on the next people that went to sign the book.

She turns her head to see Ashlynn and Hunter smiling adoringly at one another and raised an eyebrow.

Cerise notices this and smirked, “you zoned out right? Turns out Ashlynn is the NEXT Princess Charming to save her Cinderella. Hunter meanwhile….gets three parts.”

Raven turned her head to look at Cerise and frowns, “what?”

Cerise smirked, “he’s the next Cinderella and Huntsman. His father is related distantly to the ugly Step sisters.”

Raven’s eyes widened and she turned to look at Hunter and Ashlynn before smiling.

She turned to look on stage as Apple’s name was called.

Now this was something that peaked her interest.


End file.
